Mistake?
by Ambersan17
Summary: Hermione Granger is engaged to muggle John Briar. When he goes away on business, some old feelings Hermione once had start to return. Can she stop them before it's too late? Please Read & Review!
1. Just a Kiss

  
  
**_Mistake?_**   
  
Chapter 1: Just a kissSighing, Hermione leaned into her fiance's embrace. "Do you have to leave?"  
  
"Yes...I'm sorry." John answered. "But, I promise I'll call every night."  
  
"I'll be expecting it." Hermione said, pulling away from him and smiling brightly.  
  
"I won't forget." He said, leaning down and placing a kiss on her forehead.  
  
"You know, we haven't spent a night a part in over seven months." Hermione explained. "Ever since you proposed."  
  
"I know and I'm going to miss you terribly." John said. "But, I'll only be gone for two weeks."  
  
"It'll seem like an eternity."  
  
"Come on Hermione...it's not that long. Soon I'll be back and I promise, we'll set the date for our wedding."  
  
"Really?" Hermione asked excitedly. "In that case, hurry up and leave, so you can get back to me."  
  
John laughed and placed another kiss on her forehead. "I better be getting to the airport anyway. My plane leaves in half an hour."  
  
"Ok...I'll miss you." Hermione said, squeezing him in another hug.  
  
"I'll miss you, too." John said. "But, I have to go."  
  
He pulled away from her and walked to the door, opening it. He picked up his suitcases and turned to look at her before leaving. "I love you."  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
Then he was gone. Hermione sighed and dropped down onto the couch. "This is going to be the longest two weeks of my life."  
  
With thoughts of John in her head, she got up and went to the kitchen. She began cleaning up their dinner dishes and putting them in the sink. She did love John. He was so wonderful. Even though he was a muggle, he didn't care about her being a witch. He thought it was fascinating. His liking for magic, reminded Hermione of Mr. Weasley's obsession with muggles...it was uncanny. That's one reason she had liked him so much when she met him three years ago...he was so exciting. He asked her out the day they met and she accepted. After two and a half years of dating, he proposed, she accepted again and they moved in together. Now, they were where they are now, still living together, but they had yet to put a date to their wedding. Hermione had bugged him countless times about it, he always said they would sit down one day and do it, but that day hadn't come yet. Hermione was getting impatient...now she started reminding him everyday. She couldn't help it...she couldn't wait to be Mrs. Hermione Briar. It kind of had a ring to it. But then again, at one point, so did...Mrs. Hermione Potter. But that was a long time ago...Harry never knew about that. And he never will, Hermione thought. She shook her head, to get Harry out of her thoughts and continued with the dishes.  
  
Hermione's first week alone lasted so long, she thought it would never end. Being an Auror didn't help either. There was too much paperwork involved, in her opinion. That was all she did that week, went to work in her cubical at the Ministry, doing paper work that had been piling up on her desk over the past few days. It was the most boring thing in the world to her. Sometimes, she would find the time to go to lunch with Ron and Harry. (Who were also Aurors.) They would spend an hour at a local café, just talking...mostly about work, but it was better than burying herself in work for an extra hour.  
Finally, the week ended, and Friday loomed. Hermione was home that evening alone, waiting for John's daily call, when there was a knock at the door. She wasn't at all surprised to see Harry, Ron, Luna, Ginny and Draco all smiling brightly at her. They told her they might stop by...but not all at once...  
  
"Hi!" Hermione greeted them cheerfully. She moved aside, so they could come in. As they entered, they each greeted her.  
  
"Hey, Hermione." Ginny said, giving her a quick hug.  
  
"Hi, Gin."  
  
"Hermione." Draco said, giving a nod of his head.  
  
"Draco." Hermione said, smiling just as brightly as he. He had become much nicer since he started dating Ginny, Hermione preferred him this way...Ginny was good for him.  
  
Next, Ron and Luna walked in together. They each gave her a hug, Ron giving her a quick kiss on the cheek and then they joined Ginny and Draco in the living room. Harry was last. Hermione's stomach did a flip- flop...why, she didn't know. It was the same feeling she had gotten when she first met John. But she tried to ignore it as Harry walked in with his usual boyish, lopsided grin. He gave her a warm hug and kiss on the cheek, that she returned gratefully.  
  
"Doing ok?" He asked.  
  
"Yes." Hermione replied. "That's only the third time you've asked me that today, Harry. The answer isn't going to change." She said smiling.  
  
"Just checking." Harry said. He closed the door, before going to join the rest, followed close by Hermione.  
  
"So..." Hermione began. "Why are you all here?"  
  
"To pick you up." Ron said.  
  
"Pick me up?"  
  
"Yes." Said Ginny. "We're all going to that new restaurant on Seventh Street...and you're coming with us."  
  
"I am, am I?" Hermione raised her eyebrows at them all. "I can't though."  
  
"Why not?" Asked Draco.  
  
"I'm expecting a call from John." She answered simply.  
  
"Come on Hermione." Harry said, putting his arm around her. "It won't be the same without you."  
  
She looked at all of their eager faces, and couldn't say no. Besides, it had been a long time since she went out with just her friends. But John...  
  
"But what about John?" Hermione said, looking at Harry.  
  
"I'm sure he'll understand." Ginny said. "He'll probably just call back tomorrow anyway."  
  
Hermione thought for a moment. She looked at Harry, who was sending her a warm smile.  
  
"Oh...I suppose..." She finally said. "Let me change."  
  
It didn't take long for Hermione to get changed and ready to go. They were gone by seven and at the restaurant by seven-fifteen. They were seated at a big booth. Ron and Luna sat next to each other, Draco and Ginny were side by side as usual, and Harry made to sit next to Hermione as always.  
  
After what seemed like hours of mindless chat and talk about work, Ginny and Draco went out onto the dance floor, soon followed by Ron and Luna. This left Harry and Hermione alone at the table.  
  
"We might as well." Harry said, standing up and extending his hand for Hermione's.  
  
Reluctantly, Hermione took his hand and let him lead her to the dance floor. It was a slow song—imaging that—couples all around them were dancing, holding each other, obviously in love. Harry took Hermione's arms, wrapped them around his neck and then placed his hands on her waist. Sighing, Hermione rested her cheek on Harry's shoulder, as they moved to the music. Her eyes were closed and she let the music draw her in.

  
  
"How sweet..."Ginny chirped.  
  
Draco looked in the direction Ginny was motioning, to see Harry and Hermione dancing slowly—obviously in another world—to the music.  
  
"Sweet?" He asked, looking back at Ginny.  
  
"Yes. Isn't it obvious how much their in love?"  
  
"Draco furrowed his brows. "I don't know where you've been, but you know that Hermione's engaged to another man, right?"  
  
"Of course, but...It's Harry and Hermione. Everyone knows that deep down, they love each other...they just won't admit it."  
  
"Really?" Draco asked, unconvinced.  
  
"Yeah..." Ginny said. "Hermione may love someone else, but she'll always have a place in her heart, just for Harry."  
  
Draco looked back at the two. He could see it now, what Ginny meant. They did look in love...and both of them were oblivious to the other's feelings. In a way, Draco always saw Hermione and Harry together. When they were at Hogwarts, everyone expected the two to date, but they never did. That was probably the reason...because it was expected.  
  
He turned back to Ginny again. "I guess you're right."  
  
"Of course I am." Ginny said smiling up at him brightly.  
  
Smiling back, Draco leaned down and kissed her. "I love you, so much." He said when he pulled back.  
  
"I love you, too." Ginny said, resting her cheek on his chest and closing her eyes. They continued to sway with the music, getting lost in each other.

  
  
"Look at Harry and Hermione." Luna urged.  
  
Ron looked in the direction of his two friends and smiled. They look so happy, he thought  
  
"It's a shame..." Luna spoke again.  
  
"What is?"  
  
"That they never revealed their feelings for one another." She explained.  
  
"What feelings?" Ron asked. "Hermione doesn't have feelings for Harry."  
  
"Of course she does." When Ron gave her a quizzical look, she went on. "Look at Hermione's face again and tell me she doesn't love Harry."  
  
Again, Ron looked at his friend. There is was—as plain as day—in Hermione's dazed expression. Why hadn't he noticed it before? He knew Harry loved Hermione, but Hermione...love Harry? That's a big accusation.  
  
"But...she loves John." Ron said, looking back at Luna."  
  
"Maybe..." Luna said dreamily. "But that doesn't mean she doesn't love Harry."

  
  
As the song ended, Draco, Ginny, Ron and Luna drifted back to the table. Harry and Hermione kept dancing into the next song.  
  
"I told you, Draco." Ginny said as she and him sat down.  
  
"Told him what?" Asked Ron.  
  
Draco gestured with his thumb, over his shoulder. "Potter and Granger."  
  
"Oh...you too, Ginny. You and Luna should get together sometimes." Ron said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"We do." Said Luna. "And we've talked on this subject often."  
  
"Very often." Ginny said, looking over her shoulder at Harry and Hermione. "It's sweet...but...sad."  
  
"Sad?" Ron and Draco said in Unison.  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes. "Well, you both know we think their in love..." They nodded in response and Ginny continued, "It's sad, because Hermione thinks she's in love with John."  
  
"She is in love with John." Ron said. "Haven't you noticed how giddy she is over him?"  
  
"I know..." Ginny said exasperatedly. "But, even if she does love John, she isn't in love with him."  
  
"So...she's in love with Harry?" Draco asked his eyebrows raised.  
  
"Exactly." Luna answered.  
  
"Uh oh..." Ron said, his eyes wide. He was looking in Harry and Hermione's direction. "That's not good."  
  
The other three turned to look, when they saw what Ron say, their eyes widened also. Standing in the middle of the dance floor, was Harry and Hermione...kissing."  
  
"That's not good at all." Ginny said, turning to look at Draco, worry etched on her face.

  
  
Hermione finally looked up into Harry's eyes. She had tried to avoid his gaze, but she knew she couldn't forever. Then, she found herself unable to look away. It was like his deep, emerald eyes were drawing her in...deeper and deeper. Then, before she could stop herself, she leaned up and kissed him. They stopped dancing when their lips touched. It was like the world around them had stooped. Hermione's lips caressed Harry's and he didn't hold back, he returned the kiss. He didn't care that they were standing in the middle of a restaurant, or that everyone was looking at them. All he cared about was that Hermione's lips didn't leave his. But...they did. She pulled away from him and looked in his eyes, before resting her cheek on his shoulder again.  
Harry looked over at his friends, they were all staring, open mouthed and wide eyed. He just looked away again, setting his gaze to the top of Hermione's head.  
  
When the song ended, Harry and Hermione went back to their friends. They sat in silence for a few minutes, no one dared mention the kiss. Then, Hermione stood.  
  
"I should be going." She said.  
  
"So soon?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yeah...I need to get some sleep." She said, chancing a glance at Harry. He was looking at his hands.  
  
There were groans and protests all around the table.  
  
"I'm sorry." Hermione said. "I really need to be going."  
  
"Alright..." Ron sighed. "I'll see you out then."  
  
"Thanks." She said quietly. "I guess I'll see you all later."  
  
"Tomorrow." Said Ginny. "We're inviting ourselves to your place. We'll be there around six." She finished smiling.  
  
Hermione laughed lightly. "That'll be great. See you tomorrow." She then followed Ron out the door.  
  
Harry stared at his hands nervously. He knew what was about to happen. And sure enough...as soon as Ron and Hermione were out of earshot, the questions started.  
  
"What were you thinking?" Ginny asked, kicking his shin under the table.  
  
"Ouch..." Harry scowled at her. "What do you mean?"  
  
Luna, Ginny and Draco all glared.  
  
"You know damn well what, Potter." Draco said.  
  
"Yeah." Said Luna. "What'd you go and kiss her for?"  
  
"I...me?" Harry shrieked. "She kissed me!"  
  
"She...kissed you?" Ginny asked, her eyebrows raised.  
  
"That's what I said." Harry said, running a hand through his hair.  
  
Luna stared. "Oh...but...what about...John?"  
  
"My thoughts exactly." Harry said, turning to look at Ginny. "She...does still love him...I know that. Doesn't she?"  
  
Ginny glanced nervously at Luna and Draco, then back to Harry. "Well...yeah, she does. But..."  
  
"But what?" Harry asked looking at them all. "Well?"  
  
Ginny sighed. "Fine...we think Hermione...she might, well...have feelings for you."  
  
"Feelings?" Harry asked, this cheered him up a bit. "What kind of feelings...what did she tell you?"  
  
"She didn't tell us anything, Harry. We just kind of...figured it out on our own." Luna explained.  
  
Harry looked at the two girls quizzically.  
  
"These two..." Draco said, motioning to the girls. "Presume that Hermione loves you."  
  
"What gives you that idea?" Harry asked. "She loves John..."  
  
Ginny sighed again. "I'm not explaining this again. Luna...please, tell him."  
  
"Oh...well, me and Ginny were talking one day. We know Hermione loves John...but, she's not _in_ love with him." Luna explained. "We think she's _in_ love with you."  
  
Harry looked surprised...overwhelmed actually. They all looked at him, waiting for him to say something. He never did. He got up, threw some money down on the table and left at a run.  
  
Harry fled from the restaurant, ignoring the warnings from waiters and waitresses. He ran out the door, smack into Ron.  
  
"Where is she?" Harry asked.  
  
"Uhh...at home." Ron said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Which, it should have been, seeing as how she said she was going home.  
  
"Right..." Harry said. "Bye." He then closed his eyes, concentrating on Hermione's flat and he Disapparated, leaving a bewildered Ron.  
  
He popped into Hermione's living room. She wasn't in there, so he automatically headed upstairs for her bedroom. He knocked lightly on the door. "Hermione, are you in there?"  
  
He didn't hear anything, so he thought about going to check the rest of the house, but then the door opened.  
  
"Hermione..." Harry whispered. Why he whispered, he wasn't sure.  
  
"Harry...you shouldn't be here." She said, turning and walking to the window in her room.  
  
"We need to talk." He said, approaching her from behind.  
  
"There's nothing to talk about."  
  
"Yes, Hermione...there is." He put his hands on her arms and turned her to face him. Her eyes were rimmed red, with tears.  
  
"Harry, I don't want to talk to you."  
  
"Please, Hermione. I just want you to answer me one thing..."  
  
"Hmmm..." Was all she could get out. But it was enough for him.  
  
"Why did you kiss me?" He asked, making sure to look into her eyes.  
  
She didn't answer right away, but when she did, her voice was barely above a whisper. "Because I wanted to..."  
  
Harry didn't know what to do, or say, or think. He did the only thing that sounded reasonable. He pulled her into his arms and held her close. "Why?" He asked.  
  
She didn't answer, but pulled away from him, shaking her head. "No...leave me alone. Get out of my house!"  
  
"Hermione...I need to know." Harry pleaded.

"There's nothing to know, Harry." Hermione said. "It was just a kiss."

Harry looked at her face, he knew she was lying.

"Please, Harry...go." Hermione whispered.

"Hermione..." Harry said, "You really want me to just leave. Just like that?"

"Yes..."

"Fine." Harry then strode out of her room, down the stairs, slamming the door on his way out of the house.

_I can't believe I just did that. I made the person I love walk out on me...he'll hate me now. _Hermione collapsed onto her bed crying. She fell asleep soon after, tears still falling quietly.


	2. Revealing of Emotions

Sorry it took so long to update, I've been very busy lately...stupid school!

Disclaimer: (Forgot last time...) I do not own anything. It's all JKR's...except the plot.

Ch.2: Revealing of Emotions

The next day, Hermione kept to her flat. She didn't feel like going anywhere, or going to see anyone. But, she dreaded the night coming any closer. Her friends were coming over and she knew Harry would be with them. _Why...why did I have to go and kiss him. I screwed everything up. I wish John would hurry up and call..._

She waited all afternoon, for a call that never came. She was really getting impatient with him, and was about to call him herself, when there was a knock at the door. Hermione sighed and walked over to it. She looked out the peep hole, hoping to God that is wasn't Harry. It was Ginny.

She opened the door. "Hey, Gin. You're here early."

"Hi." said Ginny. "Ok...what was that last night?"

Hermione was surprised at Ginny's outburst, she didn't expect that to be the first thing Ginny asked. Ok, maybe she did...

Hermione sighed, closing the door. She walked over to her couch and dropped down, Ginny following. Hermione looked at Ginny to find her looking expectantly at her.

Ginny noticed Hermione's eyes looked rather sad and she was frowning. "Hermione?"

"I don't know." She said quietly.

Ginny frowned slightly, "What do you mean you don't know?"

"I don't know why I did it. I really don't, Gin."

Ginny only looked at her for a few minutes. Then said, "You love him don't you?"

Hermione was startled by this question. "What? No...I..." She paused for a minute, thinking. "I mean...no...I don't know, Ginny." Tears were slowling falling down her face now and she covered up her face with her hands.

"Hermione," Ginny said soothingly. "It's alright. You need to admit it."

"Ginny, there's nothing to admit. I love John."

"I know you do, Hermione." Ginny said. "But your in love with Harry, aren't you?"

Hermione pulled her hands from her face and looked at Ginny with red-rimmed eyes and a tearstricken face. She shook her head. "No...I can't be. I Love John. This isn't happening, it can't be. Why is this happening now?" More tears fell down her face and she pulled her knees to her chest.

"Because it's meant to be, Hermione." Ginny said simply, like those words solved everything.

Hermione looked at her again. "I do, Ginny. I do love him and I can't help it. But it's so wrong." She began to tremble and Ginny pulled her into a hug.

"It's ok. Everything will be alright." Ginny whispered. "You just have to tell him and-"

"No!" Hermione said, pulling away from Ginny. "I can't tell him. I can't tell anyone and neither can you. No one can find out about this."

"Why?" Ginny asked, confused.

"Because John." Hermione said. "I love him and we're getting married...and..."

"Hermione, you can't marry John, knowing that you love Harry too."

"I have to. I can't just leave him, he would be crushed." Hermione explained.

Ginny sighed. "Hermione, but who do you really love? You have to follow your heart, don't just stay with John because you think you have to."

Hermione sniffled lightly. "I know, but what am I going to say to John?"

"That's up to you." Ginny said lightly.

Hermione looked at her for a few seconds then looked at the clock. "It's nearly six, they'll be here soon. I better get ready." Without another word, Hermione headed upstairs to her room. Ginny sighed again and then disapparated.

Hermione came down stairs about ten minutes later to the ringing of her doorbell. She noticed Ginny was gone. Before Hermione made it to the door, it opened and Ron, Luna, Ginny and Draco walked in, followed by Harry. Hermione put on the best smile she could muster and greeted them all.

"Well, you would have had to wait about two seconds longer for me to open the door." Hermione said sarcastically to Ron. He only grinned and gave her a hug, followed by Luna.

"Why did you leave?" Hermione asked as she got to Ginny.

"I went to get Ferret!" She replied smiling at Draco. He glared at her and the two girls busted out laughing.

"Well, I see I'm no longer appreciated here. I think I'll leave." He said teasingly to Ginny. But, she took his arm and pulled him into the living room, where they took refuge on Hermione's couch.

Hermione smiled then turned to face Harry. Not wanting to seem rude, she walked up and gave him a hug, which he graciously returned. She almost meleted against him, when she took in his fresh scent of pine and mint. He looked up at her and smiled, "Are you ok?"

"Never better." Hermione lied.

"Good." He said and then led her into the living room, where everyone was seated and chatting away.

The night was filled with mindless talk about work, Quidditch and anything else they could think of to talk about. But, come midnight, Ron and Luna left.

Ginny and Hermione were in the kitchen, cleaning up their dinner plates.

"Me and Draco need to head out." Ginny said.

"No," Hermione whispered. "You can't leave me alone with Harry."

"Hermione, it'll be ok, it's not like he's gonna attack you or anything."

Hermione frowned. "I know, but what if he brings up last night?"

"Good." Ginny said. "You need to talk things over anyway." She then smiled and walked into the living room, followed by a agitated Hermione.

"Are you ready, Draco?" Ginny said.

"If you are." He said, getting up from his conversation with Harry, smiling at his girlfriend.

"Alright, then. I guess we'll see you two tomorrow." Ginny said to Harry and Hermione, giving them hugs in turn.

"Bye." Hermioine said as they left her house. She then went back into the kitchen and began to finish cleaning up the dinner dishes.

Harry came in soon after and began to help. Hermione looked up surprised and he was looking at her. She turned her attention back to the glass she was washing and tried to keep from looking at him. After a few minutes of silence, she finally spoke.

"Harry, you don't have to help. You can leave if you want."

"It's fine." He said. "You shouldn't have to do it by yourself. And besides, we need to talk."

Hermione stopped and looked up at him. "There's nothing to talk about, I told you that last night."

"There's obviously something going on, Hermione and I deserve to know." Harry said exasperateldy.

"No Harry, there's not. Now will you please leave." Hermione said. She then turned on her heal and headed upstairs to her room.

Up in her room a few minutes later, Hermione got a weird feeling she was being watched. She didn't have to look to know he was there.

"Harry, why are you still here?"

He didn't answer. Sighing, she turned to face him. leaning in the doorframe, he was watching Hermione closely, his green eyes searching her face.

"Well?" she said.

Again, he didn't asnwer. Now he walked closer to her, stopping with merely a foot left between them. He continued to search her face, capturing her gaze. Then he reached up and stroker her cheek with his knuckles.

"Harry..." Hermione whispered. But, he placed a finger to her lips.

"shh..." he said. He removed his finger and slowly leaned down, looking into her eyes all the while. He pressed his lips to hers lightly. Finally, the both closed their eyes. Harry's hand snuck around to her lower back, while the other cupped her cheek. At first, Hermione didn't respond. She didn't know what to do...Harry was kissing her. Harry Potter...kissing me, Hermione Granger. This is wrong...but it feels so right. Finally able to relax, she began to kiss back, but didn't dare put her hands on him. When he pulled away, he looked into her eyes again. He studied her face, trying to find a reaction.

"Why'd you do that?" Hermione asked quietly.

Harry studied her face a moment longer before answering. _"Beacause I wanted to." _

Hermione felt like slapping him, but then she felt like throwing her arms around him and kissing him senseless. She preferred the latter. Confused by her own actions, Hermione stood on her tiptoes and kissed Harry. She wrapped her arms around his neck and his arms wrapped around her waist. Harry slid his tongue over her lips and Hermione parted them immediatley. He dipped his tongue into her mouth and found hers, then began to explore. She tasted sweet, he couldn't get enough of her. When lack of oxygen pulled them apart, he looked at her again.

"Hermione..." He whispered.

"No, Harry." Hermione whispered back. "Don't say anything." She then kissed him again and started pulling him towards her bed.

Hermione lowered herself back onto the bed, pulling Harry with her, not breaking contact with his lips.


	3. Realization

AN: Just so you know, I didn't shy away form writing that last scene with Harry and Hermione. I just didn't want to write any smut at the time, I wasn't in the mood. Anyone that's read my other fanfics know that I have no problem writing those kinds of scenes! Anyway, thanks to those who actually took the time to review!

Disclaimer: Nothings mine. It's J.K.R.'s. Except the plot. That's mine...all mine...leave it alone...I warn you, I do bite!

Chapter 3

Hermione slowly opened her eyes. The sun was shining brightly in the window. When she stretched, she felt something tighten around her waist and looked down to find an arm around her. She looked to the left and her eyes fell on Harry's face. Hermione's eyes widened. She sat up fast, startling Harry, causing him to shoot up in a sitting position.

"What's wrong, Hermione?"

"What are you doing in my bed?" She had the sheets pulled up to cover herself.

"What?" Harry asked, rubbing his eyes. "What do you mean?"

Hermione began to remember what happened the night before. Her friends coming over. The talking and laughing. Then, everyone left except Harry. They're arguement in the kitchen. Then they were in her bedroom. Hermione closed her eyes, trying to get the images of her and Harry making love out of her mind.

"No...no!" She began to cry. "Tell me we didn't Harry. Please, tell me we didn't." She was hoping Harry would all of a sudden smile and say 'got ya!' She looked at him and when he didn't she groaned.

"Hermione, don't you remember?"

Hermione frowned. "Yes, but I don't want to."

"Why?" Harry asked.

She turned away as the tears fell faster. He tried to make her face him again, but she shrugged him off.

"Hermione...why don't you want to remember?"

She was quiet for a few moments. Then she said quietly, "Please leave."

"But Herm-"

"Get out!"

"Hermione, we need to talk!" Harry said calmly and plainly.

"I don't want to talk to you." She said looking up at him. "Leave."

Harry frowned and only stared at her for a while. He then got up and began gathering his clothes. When he was dressed he walked to the door, stopping and turning around. He was hoping Hermione would call him back. But she didn't. She wasn't even looking at him. Silent tears began to slide down his face as he turned and left, closing the door behind him.

Several hours later, Ginny knocked on Hermione's door. When she opened the door, there were tears in Hermione's eyes.

"Hermione...we need to talk." She said unsurely.

Hermione shrugged. "Well, I guess Harry's told you the whole story...so apparently there's nothing to talk about." She then left Ginny standing alone at the door.

"Hermione..." Ginny said as she closed the door and followed her into Hermione's living room. Hermione sat down on her couch and pulled her knees to her chest.

Ginny sat down beside her and sighed. "Yes, he told me what happened, but...."

"But what?"

"I don't understand. If you didn't want to do it, why did you?"

Hermione looked away from her redheaded friend. 'She thinks she knows everything.' She whiped her eyes, trying to hide the tears, that had already been seen. It was no use. She began to cry more and she looked back at Ginny. "That's just it, Gin." She said quietly. "I did want it."

Ginny frowned. She was confused. "Then...why did you throw Harry out?"

Hermione shrugged again. "Cause I'm stupid." She said half lauging, even though it wasn't a funny situation. "Mainly because of John though." She said seriously.

Ginny sighed again. "Hermione, you make no sense!"

"I know. I don't know what to do now, though."

Ginny didn't have to think of what she was going to say, she knew she had to say it, even though Hermione knew it already. "You have to break up with John, Hermione."

Hermione threw her a dirty look. "Gin, I can't. I already told you I love him too."

"Not as much as you love Harry!" Ginny argued.

"You don't know that, Gin." Hermione said glaring at her briefly through blurry eyes and then looking away.

After thinking, Ginny said, "Have you and John made love?"

Hermione's head shot up. She studied Ginny's face, which was looking very confident at the moment. She didnt' say anything though, she only looked away again.

"I thought so!" Ginny said knowingly. "If you love John so much, wouldn't you want to make love to him and _not _Harry?"

Quietly and withought looking at Ginny, Hermione said, "I wanted to wait until we got married. I've always wanted to wait until I was married."

"It's because you love Harry more, Hermione." Ginny explained.

Hermione closed her eyes as more tears flowed down her face. 'She's right' she admitted to herself.

Ginny thought for a moment. "Hermione, if you were engaged to Harry right now-your feelings about him the same way they are-and then you met John, do you think you would fall in love with John?"

Hermione looked up at Ginny and thought about the question for a moment. Then she shook her head. "I could never love anyone as much as I do Harry." She said quietly.

Ginny smiled and said, "I told you so." It caused Hermione to laugh lightly.

"Gin..." Hermione said. "I've know this all along. I just didn't want anyone to know."

"I know." Ginny said. "I know everything!"

"Right." Hermione said smiling. She whiped her eyes. Ginny was looking at her again. "I know what you're going to say Gin."

"What?"

"I have to tell them...both of them."

"Yes you do." Ginny said. "But, not until you're ready."

Hermione looked up at her friend and smiled. "Thanks, Gin. I wouldn't make it without you."

"I know!" Ginny said proudly. "Neither would anyone else!"

They hugged briefly and then grew silent. After a few minutes of silence, Hermione spoke.

"Gin?"

"What?"

"Don't tell Harry...please." Hermione said. "I want to tell him, but I'm going to wait."

"How long?" Ginny asked.

"I have to wait until John gets back." Hermione explained. "I need to break up with him first."

"I understand." Ginny said. Smiling she asked, "But can I tell Draco? This is just such good news!"

"I guess, but don't tell anyone else...not Ron, or Luna, or anyone! Promise?"

"I promise!" Ginny said brightly. She then hugged Hermione again. "Speaking of Draco though, I better get back home, he'll be expecting me soon!"

"Ok. Thanks again, Gin."

"You're welcome." She said standing up. "But you did't need my help, you know. You knew what you wanted all along, you just needed to realize it." She then left Hermione's flat without another word.

Hermione sat, thinking hard. This was going to be a terrible week. How was she going to avoid Harry, when she worked with him? Thinking about this, she went upstairs to her room and began to change.


	4. Help Me

**Mistake?**

Chapter 4

Hermione woke Monday morning not willing to get out of bed. She never would have if the phone hadn't wrang. When she picked it up, she was surprised to hear John's voice.

"Hey sweety." He chirped.

"John!" Hermione said surprised. "Finally, I've been waiting for you to call."

"I know and I'm sorry, Hermione, I was really busy yesterday." He explained. "I'm glad I caught you before you left for work."

"Oh, work...great, I have to be there in a half hour." Hermione groaned. "This has been the longest week of my life and this week isn't getting any faster."

"I'm sorry honey. But actually, I'm coming home early. I'll be there tonight." He announced.

"Oh...uh...tonight." Hermione said unsure of herself. "That's wonderful." She lied.

She hadn't expected him to be home so soon and she still hadn't decided how to break the news to him about her and Harry.

"Yes I'm very excited. I can't wait to get home so we can set our wedding date!" John exclaimed.

Hermione frowned. "Me either." She lied again, trying to sound happy. "But I have to go now and get to work. I'll see you tonight."

"Bye sweety. Love you."

"...Love you." Hermione said unsurely and hung up the phone.

"Oh no, oh no!" Hermione groaned. "What am I going to do."

"Hermione!" Ginny yelled as she ran into Hermione's office. "Hermione! Look!" Ginny shoved her hand into Hermione's face to show her the new ring that had taken it's place on her finger.

Hermione saw the ring and almost burst into tears. She buried her face in her hands and sobbed. Ginny frowned and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I didn't mean to upset you. I'm just so excited." Ginny reassured her.

"I know." Hermione said. "It's not that. It's John...he's coming home tonight."

"Tonight?" Ginny said. "He's not supposed to be back for another week."

"I know, Gin. What am I going to do?"

Ginny pulled away from her friend and looked her in the face. "You have to tell him, that's all there is to it."

Hermione sobbed. "I can't. He'll be so upset. He sounded so happy to be coming home and he said something about planning a wedding date."

"I'm sorry, but I have to be blunt about this." Draco voice came from the doorway.

Ginny looked up. "Where did you come from?"

"From home." He said smiling. "Anyway, I've gotta tell it to you straight Hermione. John waited too long. It's his own fault, not yours. He shouldn't have waited seven months to decide on a date. If he really loved you, he would have done this a long time ago."

Hermione looked up at him confused. "I know...but I still feel like its my fault." She said. "He didn't mean for this to happen and neither did I."

"But it did." Ginny said. "And I think its for the better."

Hermione whiped her face. "I can't hurt him like that, Gin, I can't."

"Hermione." Draco said sternly. "If you don't, I will."

Hermione frowned at him. "No Draco, you can't."

"I can and I will." He said plainly. "You don't deserve to live your life with someone you don't love, Hermione. You love Harry and he loves you and you both deserve a chance at happiness."

Hermione sighed. "Since when did you become the voice of reason?"

He smiled and looked at Ginny. "Since she got a hold of me." He said motioning to her.

Ginny stood and went to Draco. "See why I love this man." She said teasingly and then kissed him.

Hermione smiled at the couple. "Thanks you guys, but I still don't know what to tell either of them."

"The truth always helps." Ginny smiled lightly.

"Right..." Hermione sighed again.

"Well I'm glad somebody's happy." She said as she watched Ginny and Draco. "So, when's the big day?"

Ginny smiled. "We haven't decided yet. I mean, It's only been one day."

"Well don't take too long." Hermione mused. "Don't want to end up like me."

"Oh that'll never happen." Draco insisted, planting a kiss on Ginny's forehead. "Never in a million years."

Hermione couldn't help but smile at that couple that seemed to be so caught up in each other's love. She only wished she hadn't waited so long to realize her feelings for Harry.


	5. The Truth

**Mistake?**

Chapter 5

Hermione stayed in her cubical all day, trying her hardest to avoid Harry. She even turned down Ron's usual invitation to lunch with him and Harry. She did everything possible to keep from him. She did want to be around him, but she knew things would be weird for them...at least until she told him the truth. That was her problem though...she didn't know how. After throwing him out like that she felt like a horrible person. She wasn't even sure if Harry would forgive her for it. Her worst fear though was breaking the news the John. He was going to be furious. The last thing she wanted was for him to be mad at her, even though thats was probably going to be the case.

Hermione sighed when six o'clock came around. She left her cubicle, not saying a word to anyone and made her way home. She decided today would be a good day to take the underground, giving her more time to think things over before she rushed into confrontation with John. This was going to be the absolute worst day of her life.

When she got off the train, she walked the last two blocks to her flat and stopped just outside when she saw John's car in the driveway. Putting on her best smile she walked into the house ready to face him.

"John." She called as she closed the door behind her. "I'm home honey."

"Up here." John's voice came from her room upstairs.

Hermione threw her things on the couch as she passed and went to join him upstairs. She didn't rush and took her time trying to calm herself down.

"Hey sweety." John said as she entered the room. He quickly strode to her and pulled her in for a hug and kiss. "I've missed you so much."

"I've...missed you too." Hermione said convincingly to him. "I'm so glad your home." She then gave him another kiss and pulled him in for a warm embrace. She buried her face in his shoulder and sighed. John ran his fingers through her hair and kissed the top of her head lovingly.

"So am I."

They spent the entire night talking about his trip, about all the work he got finished and the new projects they started. The had dinner alone in Hermione's flat and then cuddled on the couch afterwards. Hermione kept her fake smile on the whole night, hoping he wouldn't catch a glimse of the sadness behind it. When he asked her about her week alone, she told him she worked the whole time and that it was very boring.

The phone rang as they continued their conversation and Hermione vanished into the kitchen to answer it.

"Is everything ok?" Ginny asked.

"That depends how you're asking." Hermione stated.

"You mean you haven't told him yet?"

"No." Hermione said. "I don't have the heart. He seems so happy to be back here with me and I don't want to ruin it for him."

"But you're ruining it for you, Hermione." Draco's voice boomed. "I told you if you didn't do it, I would."

"You won't, Draco. I'll kick you in the arse and punch you like in our third year at Hogwarts. Don't think I won't!" Hermione warned.

"Whatever." Ginny said. "But, Hermione you've got to do it. He needs to know the truth...and so does Harry."

"I know, Ginny, don't you think I know that?" Hermione whispered violently. "I'm not good at these kinds of things. But I'll try. I promise."

"You'd better, Granger." Draco interrupted again.

"Bugger off, Malfoy!" Hermione chimed.

"Will you two break it up!" Ginny squealed. "Go away, Draco."

"Hmph!" He said before hanging up the other line.

"I swear I don't know what to do with him." Ginny sighed.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out, Gin." Hermione said. "But I better be getting back to John. I'll talk to you later."

"Ok...call me later and tell me how it went." Ginny said. "Good night."

"Night, Gin."

Hermione hung up the phone and trailed back into the living room.

"Who was that?" John inquired.

"Just Ginny." Hermione explained. "Something about meeting up with her tomorrow night."

"Oh." John said thoughtfully. "Well, maybe we should call it a night."

Hermione looked at him expectantly. "Are you sure? You could stay if you'd like."

"But don't you have to work in the morning?"

"Well yes...but that doesn't matter." Hermione insisted. "We could stay up and talk some more."

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I really should get some sleep. It was a long trip. You should get some sleep too." John continued.

Hermione sighed. "Ok...If I must." She leaned over and kissed him lightly.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He said and got up, heading for the door. "I Love you." He said.

Hermione only smiled in reply and he left, closing the door behind him.

"Oh no." She groaned. "This is going to be much harder than I thought."

She got up, turned off all the lights and headed up to bed.

Hermione woke to the phone ringing. She opened her eyes and found that it was still dark out. The clock read 2:14.

"Who in Merlin's name is calling at this hour!" Hermione shreaked. She reached over and picked up the phone.

"Hello." She said a bit agitated.

It was silent for a long time. She could hear breathing on the other end, but they didn't speak.

"Hello." She repeated. "Who is this?"

"Hermione..." Harry said softly.

Hermione's heart almost stopped in her chest. "...Harry..." She whispered. Then her heart started beating faster than ever, as if it would jump right out of her body as she waited for him too speak.

"I...we..." He started but never finished.

"Harry..." She said again. She felt her eyes begin to tear up and burn. He didn't say anything else. "Harry." She repeated. "I can't talk right now."

She went to put down the phone, but he finally spoke.

"Wait..."

"Harry I can't." She whispered. The tears began to fall in streams down her face...and without another word, she hung up the phone.

"Hermione, are you ok?" She jumped at the sound of John's voice. He stood in the dark doorway of her room, looking at her with worry etched on his face.

"John..." She began. "What are you doing here?"

He held up his briefcase as he crossed the room and kneeled in front of her. "I forgot this. I didn't mean to startle you, but...why are you crying. Who was on the phone?"

She frowned slightly and shook her head. "No one. It doesn't matter."

"Yes Hermione, it does. It does matter. Now tell me what's bothering you." He said, pulling her into his embrace.

She cried into his neck. She cried like she had wanted to cry all night. "I...c-can't." she suttered. "I'm...horrible."

"No, Hermione. You're not horrible." He soothed. "Just tell me what's wrong." He stroked her hair trying to calm her, but she continued to cry.

"You're going to hate me." She said as she pulled away to look at him.

John frowned slightly. "I'll never hate you, love. Just tell me what it is. You know you can tell me anything."

She only looked at him for a while, looking for the right words...but there wasn't any right words to explain what she had done. So she decided to tell him the truth.

"There's only one way to tell it." She whispered.

He frowned again. "It's ok...whatever it is...just tell me."

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment. Harry's image swam through her mind as more tears fell from her eyes.

"I'm sorry." Was the first thing she said.

"For what?"

She looked in his eyes as she spoke. "For...for...falling in love with someone else."

He raised his eyesbrows in a frown. He thought for a while, watching her actions before he spoke. "It's Harry, isn't it?"

Hermione almost gasped at his words and more tears streamed down her face. "I'm sorry." Was all she could say.

"You don't have to be sorry." He said comfortingly. "I've known it all along."

"What?"

He smiled lightly. "You can't hide love Hermione. Not even you." He explained. "And your love for Harry is so...so alive in you, its hard to compare to any other love. It was only a matter of time."

"But-"

"Don't." He said, putting a finger to her lips. "You don't have to explain."

"No John, I do." She said quietly. "There's more."

"More?" He asked.

"Yes..." She continued. "Things...happened...while you were gone."

He gave her a quizzical look. She didn't speak for a moment and it gave him time to think. He spoke before she had the chance. "You gave yourself to him. Didn't you?"

Her eyes widened. "I'm sorry." She said, shaking her head. "I didn't mean for it to happen."

"I know you didn't, Hermione." He continued. "But like I said...it was only a matter of time."

He leaned up and kissed her forehead. "I Love you, Hermione. I always will." Then, he left.


End file.
